


Let's see how far we've come

by thereisalwaysanand



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel One Shot, End of the World, JFC, Just let Dean go to the beach, M/M, Shipper!Sam, big movie kiss, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisalwaysanand/pseuds/thereisalwaysanand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well kids it's the end of the world as we know it, cas is back, Sam is crying, chuck is awol, and Dean has to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's see how far we've come

red light filled the sky above them, and a chill ran down to their cores. Team free will stood in a field, bloody and battered and hopeless. Cas was looking into the sky for a miracle. Dean was looking at cas for his own miracle. Sam stood to the side, eyes glazed over. The fear and crushing guilt that had been trapped in his body for months dripping away in the tears that fell down his cheeks. 

Still looking at cas, Dean spoke to Sam. "We're gunna get out of this Sammy. We always do." 

Sam scoffed through his tears. "This is the end Dean." 

Dean shook his head. "I refuse to believe that." 

Sam looked to the heavens. "Chuck is gone Dean, we have no idea what we're doing. Cas is barely alive. Everyone we love is dead. I'm calling it." 

Cas looked to Dean, locking eyes. "If anyone can get out of this, it's you." He said, his voice gravelly and very cas, much to deans joy.

Dean half smiled. "The three of us, we stopped the apocalypse. We ended the leviathan. We killed the fucking devil. We deserve the happy ending." 

Sam turned to the pair. "Are you kidding! We also caused 90% of the problems we fixed! The world is fucking ending." 

Dean finally turned to Sam, sticking a finger to his baby brothers chest. "You wanna give up? Too bad. We are the Winchesters. And we are going to fix this and then we are going to lay on the beach and you are going to find your self a hot hunter lady who will eat salad and have beautiful moose babies with you so help me god. Pull yourself together and let's finish this." He was yelling but he didn't care. He flipped back to face cas. "And you!" 

Cas' eyes went wide. 

Dean smirked. "If you pull this shit again I'll kill you myself. You are my everything, Castiel, and I'm sorry that I don't always show it but I fucking need you." Dean took a step forward and reached out to grasp cas' tie. Cas looked incredulously at him, unsure of how to react. Dean lowered his voice. "You are going to be on that beach with me cas." 

Cas let out a soft cry. His eyes filled with glossy tears. "It's okay if I don't. You...you deserve the beach and the girl and-" 

"Stop." Dean said, closing his eyes. 

"Dean." Cas starts but Dean cuts him off with the words he should have said so long ago. 

"I love you, cas." Cas is caught off guard, his words stuck in his throat. Dean takes the moment to act, pulling cas in for an earth shattering kiss, years of eye contact and unsaid desire fueling it. Cas kisses back like his life depends on it, and maybe it does. Behind them, Sam smiles a big genuine smile.

When they break apart, Dean lets a tear fall. Soon Cas is crying and so is Dean and the three of them just kind of stand there for a second. Until last Chuck clears his throat, having appeared suddenly. 

"Well honestly I couldn't have written that better myself. I mean really. That kiss" he makes a gesture with his hands. "But seeing as the world is in fact ending, I'm thinking we should get a move on." 

Sam actually laughs, tears still rolling down his face. "Yeah, yeah, that sounds good." 

Dean smiles at cas, reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers. Cas smiles back, big and gummy, and deans heart is so full he might drop dead. "You ready, Dean?" Cas asks. 

Dean looks over to Sammy, and then back to Cas. "Let's do this."

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I have serious shipper feels for destiel and how far we've come by matchbox 20, so maybe join me in hell


End file.
